Deliverance
by darthpeanut
Summary: In the future, the great freeze, the next ice age has arrived and even those with darkness in their souls have their purpose. ONE SHOT


This is a fiction story based on certain anime/manga stories that

should become apparent upon reading. Should the creators of the manga

wish to hurt me or my pocket over this, then I'll disavow all knowledge

of my actions and claim a moment of sanity.

---

Deliverance

by Darthpeanut

---

The icy wind drew another flurry of snow through the open doorway of

the cabin. Ice ecrusted walls around the doorway testament to the

deathly cold of the air. Bare, undecorated walls with shuttered windows

held the cold mostly at bay and a small group of figures sat huddled in

the corner around a sputtering fire which barely heated the small

pocket of air between the group. The faint light of the fire shone upon

the gaunt faces of a group who had obviously not eaten for weeks. They

were barely holding on to their lives and the light of hope was absent

from their eyes.

They were dressed in dirty cloaks and a variety of faded, yet warm

clothes, which would once have been considered stylish. A strong scent

wafted from the group, letting any who might approach be aware of the

unwashed state of these beings who once were humans. No sound was heard

from the group barring a shallow breath as they waited for the cold to

take them.

The wind abated briefly and I could tell that she approached. She would

offer them safety and warmth within her companions arms without telling

them the sacrifice required. Hidden within my veil of invisibility, I

waited for her, wishing there was some other way to help these people.

But she was the only way I knew that guaranteed their safety.

The great ice which had been spreading for the past several years had

finally caught up with this little corner of the world and I would do

all in my power to help. If that required calling for help from one who

was of darkness yet not, then so be it. I would still work to save

many.

The wind suddenly gusted and a figure appeared in the doorway amidst a

flurry of snow. He was wearing a dark, ice-encrusted cloak and he swept

a piercing red gaze across the room before stepping to the side and

allowing a smaller figure to step into the room. It was her.

As always, her white yukata and red ribbons were strangely free from

ice, and peace radiated from her smile. A smile that I knew hid her

full nature from those who she would be offering salvation. She stepped

lightly forward to the group and I marvelled yet again at her

supernatural grace. While she didn't approach the grace I'd learned,

hers was entirely natural and somehow more beautiful for it. Then she

smiled and I could tell that the group huddling around the fire felt

the wave of warmth that characterised her methods flow over them.

She opened her perfect ruby red lips and spoke with a soft, sibilant

voice, "Children, I offer you salvation from this icy end. Please

accept my embrace and be saved."

Her smile never wavered throughout the short speech and she held out

her hand, waiting for any signs of acceptance from the group. And she

wasn't long in waiting. Hesitantly, one reached forward, and she turned

her smile fully upon the supplicant and took his hand, drawing him

carefully to his feet. She pulled him close and whispered a few

reassuring words into his ears. Then she directed him to her companion

who opened his dark cloak to invite the first into protection. She just

returned her gaze to the others of the group and offered her hand once

more.

The others followed quickly, their hesitation gone. Hope had dawned in

their eyes and they leapt at this opportunity, however small it may be.

She whispered in each of their ears comfortingly and each had a smile

as they moved to her companion. And then she whispered to the last of

the group, a young boy, and he froze in place, his expression turning

from hope to fear and to resignation all within moments. She turned to

the empty room and glanced around, her strangely sad golden eyes

sweeping over my position without a pause before she bit into the young

mans neck and began to feed.

The young man fell to the ground, his life force spent. She turned back

to her companion and stepped into his comforting embrace before

speaking softly to the room with a sad voice.

"This isn't any easier for me."

She sounded as though she hated the salvations as much as I did.

Perhaps I'd been wrong in reading her feelings on this duty of ours.

Perhaps this woman that I loved/hated in every way was more human than

I'd thought. Maybe even more so than I was.

I looked at her closely and made out a crystalline tear upon her cheek.

So I stepped close, still holding the invisibility, and brushed the

tears from her cheeks. Her breath caught and she leaned her head into

the touch, but I had already slipped away. I waited for a few moments

to allow the feelings brought forth by the touch to receed.

"Thank you," I finally spoke, my voice conveying as much gratitude and

hope as I could manage. "Thank you for showing me."

Her one comment hadn't been enough to change things between us, but it

was a start. And with that, I slid away, leaving her standing, held in

the embrace of her companion, in this frozen cabin amongst a barren

forest as the icy winds continued.

---

For those of you who didn't guess from the description, the woman and her companion are from Vampire Princess Miyu and the observer you'll have to make a guess about. The story is loosely based on the great freeze from the Sailor Moon Universe.

Owari


End file.
